comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Far From Home
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: In Mexico, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm, and later encounter the Earth Elemental. A super-powered man, Quentin Beck, arrives to fight the creature. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected by Bruce Banner eight months earlier. The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, still distraught over Tony Stark's death, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ, as well as avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Happy Hogan forewarns Parker he will be called by Nick Fury, but the latter chooses to ghost him. Parker later leaves after being posed questions about Stark. In Venice, Italy, during the trip, Parker and his friends are among those attacked by the Water Elemental, which proceeds to wreak havoc on the city. Beck arrives and destroys the creature, while Parker attempts to help. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries, and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class, but Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is an advanced projector that presents a simulation of the Air Elemental, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. At a nearby pub, Beck — a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature — thanks his team of fellow ex-Stark employees for their help. When preparing for another illusion, Beck discovers MJ took evidence of his deception. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury, only to realize that the version before him is an illusion created by Beck. He battles multiple illusions; ultimately hit by a train, Parker survives, badly injured, and falls unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, he breaks out and contacts Hogan. Hogan flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck orchestrates a tempest Elemental, seeking to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret. Parker breaks through the illusion using his "Peter-Tingle", regains control of E.D.I.T.H. and defeats Beck, who dies by a misfired gunshot. Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of the DailyBugle.net blames Spider-Man for the Elementals' attacks, broadcasting doctored footage of the incident, filmed and recorded by Beck, in which he incriminates Parker for his death and reveals Parker to be Spider-Man. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Spider-Man Far From Home Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Aunt May Category:Nick Fury Category:Maria Hill Category:Quentin Beck - Mysterio Category:Happy Hogan Category:Ned Leeds Category:Flash Thompson Category:Betty Brant Category:Brad Davis Category:Dimitri Nikolayevich - Chameleon Category:J. Jonah Jameson Category:E.D.I.T.H. Category:Talos / Keller (Skrull) Category:Michelle "MJ" Category:Soren (Skrull) Category:Julius Dell Category:Roger Harrington Category:William Ginter Riva Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Obadiah Stane - Iron Monger Category:The Elementals (Marvel) Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:André Gerard - The Cyclone Category:Flint Marko - Sandman Category:Morris Bench - Hydro Man Category:Mark Raxton - Molten Man Category:Marvel Zombies Category:Iron Spider Category:Kree Category:Skrull Category:Crusher Hogan Category:Bone Saw McGraw